


Can’t Sleep Shenanigans

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Drug Use, F/M, Marijuana, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Not being able to sleep leads to a few different conversations with Oscar.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), spooky diaz
Kudos: 19





	Can’t Sleep Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request  
> Nena=baby girl  
> Lonjitas=love handles  
> Tu lo inventaste en tu propia cabezita nena= you made it up in your own head

You toss and turn in bed, growing bored because it wasn’t even midnight yet and Spooky was already passed out next to you. He promised that he would stay awake and actually make it through the movie this time but like always he ended up passing out thirty minutes in. You sit up and scroll through your phone for a few minutes before decide to get up and head out for a smoke. You carefully climb out of the large bed and walk over to his side to grab the blunt, that was a little over half smoked, out of the ashtray. Sliding on your slippers you sneak out of the room and head out to the porch,taking a seat on the small steps. You take notice of the faint music playing down the street and softly hum along as you light the blunt. You’re only able to breathe in a few hits before you hear the door open and close behind you,”You good nena?” Oscar asks as he takes a seat next to you,”I’m sorry I fell asleep. I guess I can’t help it.” He apologizes just as you take another hit, blowing the smoke out before holding the blunt out for him to take.  
“It’s okay. I know you’re tired and I didn’t want to wake you just to finish a movie that I’ve seen a few times already.” You say, eyeing him as he smokes. You didn’t know why but you loved the way he looked when he smoked. You couldn’t explain it, you just did,”You could have stayed in bed, I just needed to come out here for a little bit. I figured it would help me fall asleep faster.” You say, the high beginning to take its affects as your world slows down. You sigh and rest your head on his shoulder, letting him keep the rest of the blunt as you look out at the empty street and begin to hum to the new that just started up. Neither of you speaking until he’s tossing the little roach into the front yard with a cough.  
”Damn, that shit was fire.” He says clearing his throat as well, causing you to giggle.  
“It is. It usually takes more than a few puffs to get me high but here I am...high as a kite.” You both laugh again in unison, Oscar standing up and grabbing a hold of your hands in his to pull you to your feet.  
”I’m gonna have to get more of this strain then.” He says and you nod in agreement. The both of you head inside and begin to head toward the bedroom when you remember that you went grocery shopping earlier in the day.  
“Oscar, hold up.” You say and come to a stop in the living room,”I bought hot Cheetos, doesn’t that sound so good right now?” You say excitedly as you rush to the kitchen and grab the large bag from the pantry,”Fucking Cesar, he knows that the Hot Cheetos are mine. He asked me for Doritos, and they are right there, so why would he take and eat half my bag?” You ask aloud and walk past your boyfriend who was currently holding back a loud laugh at your antics so he wouldn’t wake said Cheeto thief,”House meeting tomorrow.” You tell him as you plop down on the bed and reach your hand in the bag to grab a few of the red chips, popping them into your mouth.  
“Hmh, whatever you say gordita.” He chuckles as he climbs into his side of the bed.  
“Gordita? You literally ate eight tamales for dinner. That’s not normal.” You tease him, the little nickname wasn’t actually insulting. Every strange Hispanic household rule is if you add ‘ita’ at the end of a word it oddly becomes a term of endearment,but nonetheless you wanted to poke fun as well,”Your muscle shirts are going to become bras if you don’t slow down on the amount of food you consume.” You say as you set the bag down on the end table, Oscar grabbing you after and acting like he was going to tickle you for a second,”I’m sorry! Your shirts are perfect, you’re perfect. Just don’t do it.” You squeal as you try to wiggle away from him.  
“That’s what I thought.” He laughs as he lets his arm fall on top of you, trapping your body against him,”You smell like Cheetos.” He comments softly in your ear, still keeping his position. You laugh softly as you turn around in his arms so you can actually be face to face with him.  
“You’re on a role with these shitty compliments tonight, you know that papi?” You say amusingly as you rest your forehead to his,”Judging me because of my lonjitas and telling me that I smell like a dusty bag of chips. How did I get so lucky?” You exaggerate, causing Oscar to scoff.  
“I did not say any of those words. Tu lo inventaste en tu propia cabezita nena.” He defends himself as he brings his hands down to grab said love handles.  
“I’m just messing with you, I know you love all of me. You prove that in more ways than one.” You say as you let your lips brush against his before stealing a quick peck,”Anyways, growing old and fat with you is one of my end goals. Well that and having 5 kids, and at least 17 grandchildren.”  
“5 kids? Are you crazy ma? Three tops and Cesar counts as one already so maybe only two.” He tries to reason.  
“I’m glad we could come to the mutual decision that we would be having five kids, plus Cesar in the future.” You say with a cheeky smile, after thinking over his words,”A boy first of course.”  
“Aight, we’ll see. It would take two to make these five hypothetical kids, you know that right?” He says, you sit up on your elbow and smirk.  
“I’m pretty persuasive. I’m sure you won’t be telling me no when it’s time to make them.”  
“Then you must not know me that well nena. I ain’t budging.” He challenges with a raised eyebrow. You accept the challenge and move to straddle him.  
“So you don’t want to start on the first one right now then papi?” You ask softly as you rest your hands on his chest, looking down into his eyes lovingly,”I want you...I need you.”  
“This isn’t fair, stop looking at me like that.” He says as he grabs on to your hips and squeezes.  
“You want me to stop?” You ask  
“Yes...no, I mean no. Fuck.” He says frustrated, quickly flipping you over so he was now on top,”You really want five kids mami?” He asks as he holds his weight off of you.  
“Mhm, as long as they are with you. I want a whole life with you Oscar.All of it. Engagement, wedding, kids, maybe even a dog or two. In no particular order.” You giggle,”Adult problems as you would put it.”  
Oscar’s grin grows wide as he caves in,”Okay then.” He says and brings his lips down to yours. You entangle your self around him as you two decide to go ahead and get some practice in for the future.


End file.
